


That 'Dense' Idiot

by Watashi_wa_Okami



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watashi_wa_Okami/pseuds/Watashi_wa_Okami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cana, the guilds resident drunk, goes to Lucy's only-girls sleepover. But it soon leads to the girls learning to just who she lost her virginity to. Which is a surprise for all of them. Two-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	That 'Dense' Idiot

Cana, Levy, Erza, Mira and Evergreen sit in Lucy's house, playing cards while said blonde is cooking up dinner for all of them. She had actually expected guests to come since she had invited them over for a girls-only sleepover. Even making sure to lock her window and drape a curtain over it so Natsu doesn't peek or come in. Well, Lucy walks back into the main room seeing all her friends in their pj's, wearing a grin upon seeing them all having playing 'phase 10', Erza stuck on phase seven with Evergreen. Levy on phase eight, Mira on phase four, and Cana on phase nine.

"The spaghetti's ready!" Lucy announces, walking in with her own bowl.

"Thank you!" They all say, well, Cana just grunts in response, and when her turn comes she slams down her cards with a wicked grin.

"HA!" She cheers, and within a few seconds she doesn't have any cards left and the other moan in protest and defeat. Lucy just giggles at their reactions, while Cana chugs some more of her favorite beverage, cheeks slightly flushed.

As Lucy takes to shuffling the cards while her guests get their own bowls of spaghetti. When they come back they continue the card game, Erza getting much more competitive, growling every time Cana, who's to her left, picks up the card she sets down.

"So Levy, how are you and Gajeel?" Lucy finally asks the girl who she chose to sit beside, gaining a yelp of surprise.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Oh come on! We all know you two have a thing going. I bet even Natsu is able to tell!" Mira teases the Levy who's sitting across from her.

"Natsu's too dense to notice that, Mira." Evergreen corrects. Cana doesn't comment, seeming too focused on the game.

"Yeah, he really is dense..." Lucy sighs, Levy inwardly rejoicing the fact that they had all seemingly forgotten the previous topic.

"Cana, it's your turn." Levy, to Cana's left, announces. The drunk looks in surprise, before once again laying down her cards.

"Erg!"

"DAMMIT!"

"Cana, how are you so good at this!?" The girls cry out, Cana having won.

"Did you forget I use cards for a living?" Cana sighs, taking another gulp of her alcohol.

"Did you cheat?" Erza suddenly gets serious, summoning a small sword and pointing it at her guild mate.

"No, I'm just really good with cards." She states, helping to put the cards away.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Evergreen asks, twirling her fingers in her hair. They all look at each other, then to Lucy who sighs at the look in their eyes. The blonde looks to Cana, and a light bulb turns on in her brain.

"Ne, Cana?" Lucy begins, the alcoholic raises a brow at this.

"What?"

"You aren't a virgin, right?" This question makes Levy's ears turn pink, Erza choke on air and Mira gains a devious smirk.

"Right." Cana nods, totally unaffected.

"Who'd you lose it to?" Mira jumps to the task, eyes full of curiosity. "Was it someone in the guild?"

"Uhuh." Cana then smirks, eyes shining. "Someone you all know."

"Gray?" Lucy guesses, that was the only person she could think of. Young, handsome, not dense. Cana laughs at their reaction to her shaking her head, seems that was the only person they could think of.

"Close, but not quite." They look completely dumbfounded by her response, and she sets her drink down. "I'll give you a hint; he's probably the person you least expect."

"Natsu?" The air goes still for a moment after Levy says that but is soon filled with laughter on everyone but Cana's part.

"Natsu? No way."

"He's the densest person ever!" But Lucy slows her laughter, seeing Cana's rather serious expression.

"Oh. My. GOD!" She forces out, everyone looking at her with curious expressions. "It IS Natsu!?" They all look at her with wide eyes, and the drunk chuckles.

"Yep."

"Natsu?" Evergreen echos.

"Uhuh."

"Fire mage?" Mira adds.

"Yep."

"Member of Fairy Tail?" Levy asks, there might be a Natsu that fits those somewhere else.

"Yes."

"Natsu Dragneel?" Erza questions, seeming to be in denial.

"YES! Natsu Dragneel, fire dragon slayer of Fairy Tail, member of Team Natsu. Yes, that Natsu."

"When?"

"DETAILS!" Erza orders cutting off all other questions. She was angered at the fact that she hadn't known of this development.

"Well, to answer Lucy's question, it happened... some time before you came. I wanna say around three years before." Cana contemplates, and everyone stares in shock. Three years? That would have to have been during year x781, Lisanna was still with them during that time! "I think we were both sixteen."

"Wait, so... you lost your virginity... to Natsu..." Lucy blanks at this.

"So... that means he's not the idiot we think he is?" Evergreen asks, dumbfounded.

"Yep."

"W-was it..." Mira drones off, cheeks flaring and steam coming out of her ears.

"Good? Oh yeah." Cana nods, it was amazing. The other girls imaginations run wild at that.

"Is he dominant?"

"Hell yes, this is Natsu we're talking about!" Cana shakes her head at Erza's question.

"I still can't believe he's the one that took your virginity..."

"Ne neither. But I'm glad he did, and I'd totally do him again." All the girls blush at that statement, and their minds run wild at the thought of what it must'v been like.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be a Natsu x Cana lemon, the memory of the two doing you-know-what.


End file.
